Into the Mindscape
by Thelovequeen023
Summary: When Bill Cipher comes back in his new human form and kidnaps Dipper. Mabel, Soos and Wendy must use the journals to save him before its all too late...
1. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines sat on his bed in the spare guest room that he had shared with his twin sister, Mabel, all summer long. There wasn't much to do that day at the Mystery Shack except to stare at the rolling clouds and try to figure out the author of the journals.

He grabbed the 3rd journal and held it close, flipping through the pages, each one holding another mystery that was waiting to be unlocked.

He turned another page with ease when he saw it. It was THAT page. It was the page about Bill Cipher, the triangular dream demon. Dipper felt his heart race as he looked at the drawing of Bill, his triangular shape and one eye that seemed to glare back at him. Nausea filled Dipper as he read the page.

He remembered the two times he had actually encountered Bill, first as Lil' Gideons handyman, and the second when Bill stole Dippers body.

Dipper shivered at the remembrance of being a ghost as Bill had taken over his body.

DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COST! the journal read in large letters. Dipper wondered about the authors experiences with Bill, knowing they must have ended badly.

Dipper secretly admitted it, he was in fact afraid of Bill. Who wouldn't? The powers Bill possessed, and Dipper had actually seen them in action.

Dipper read over the summoning ritual for Bill, not realizing when he began to read aloud.

" Triangulam Entangulum. Meteforis domnus Ventium. Meteforis renetisarium." Dipper read.

Dipper stopped reading, and sighed, thinking about how close Bill was to actually ruining his life, twice.

Dipper laid back on his bed, his face burring in his pillow. Something felt odd to him all of a sudden, a eerie felting casted over him. He jumped up and looked through the window, but there was nobody in sight. He sat there, breathing heavily.

"Dipper!" His twin sister yelled, barging into the room, with Waddles by her side.

"Come quick! You gotta see this!" Mabel yelled into dippers ear.

"Not now Mabel" dipper said annoyed.

"What's wrong Dipper? Does someone need some cheering up?" Mabel asked, poking him on the cheek. "Poke!"

"Dude, dude you gotta see this Dipper! Soos was dared to drink a whole case of Pitt cola! He's already on his eighth can!"

Wendy said, appearing in the doorway.

Dipper looked across the room at Wendy, as she beckoned him to follow her downstairs.

Dipper sighed. He knew his chances of somehow being with her were over, after what happened in the secret Bunker.

"Fine." Dipper said getting up off of his bed. He followed Wendy and Mabel downstairs as they chanted soos' name.

The journal still laid open on Dipper's bed, turning to bills page. Letters on an empty space began to appear in a small bold print, spelling out "I'm watching you." As the drawing of Bill began to glow blue.

Dipper stood downstairs with his hands folded against his chest. He watched soos chug the last Pitt cola while Wendy and Mabel continued to cheer him on. Soos finished the can and crushed it.

"Hi five Soos!" Mabel screamed.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Soos mumbled.

They all continued talking as dipper stood aside, beginning to daydream. Something was different about him, even he could tell himself. He just didn't know what.

He looked out the window when he saw something that caught his eye. His name was written on the window from the formation of mist from the rain that was now pouring down.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and looked again, but his name remained scribbled across the outer glass.

Dipper looked over at his friends. They continued to laugh while Soos began to look sick. Quietly, dipper stepped out the door wondering if they would notice.

He stood on the porch of the mystery shack and tried to look through the down pouring rain

"Who's there?" Dipper said, trying to act tougher than he was. He didn't expect an answer, to tell himself that he was just being paranoid. But there was a voice, an all too familiar one.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Dipper."

The voice was just as he remembered it. Bill Cipher.

Dipper turned around suddenly expecting to see the floating triangle but there was nobody in sight.

"Show your self!" Dipper yelled through the sound of rain, trying to keep his voice from sounding shaky.

Then dipper saw it. It was the sillouette of a human, walking towards him through the rain. Dippers heart dropped as the human came closer. It was Bill...


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper stood on the porch of the Mystery Shack, feeling like he was frozen in time. 'How is this even possible?!' He glared at Bill, who seemed to be unfazed by the rain. Bill had two golden eyes, yellow and black hair, a nose, a mouth...

"Finally, I'm back in my human body!" Bill said as he stepped up onto the porch. Dipper tried to figure it out, but none of it made sense. He wished that he could teleport back up to his bedroom, maybe the journal would have some sort of explanation.

"Your body?! How do I know you didn't just steal it from somebody, just like you stole mine!"

"Woah, easy kid, Relax!" Bill said with a grin a he circled around Dipper.

"What do you want from me Bill?" Dipper yelled furiously, trembling inside.

"What do I want? Oh that's easy. What I want is you pinetree!" Bill laughed evilly.

"Wait what?" Dipper said shocked as Bills hands began to glow blue. Dipper was lifted up off the ground, floating in Bills grip.

Dipper tried to fight, but his body was paralyzed and his screams were muted by the rain.

"You wont get away with this Bill!" Dipper yelled, still trying to break free.

"But it looks as if I already have!" Bill snarled, chuckling. He walked off the porch, raindrops falling all around him.

Dippers heart raced violently, his head spun and fear rushed through his veins. "Mabel, Soos, Wendy!" He tried to yell but he was too late, already being carried far from the mystery shack.

Mabel, Wendy and Soos remained in the gift shop, unaware of what had happened. They continued to congratulate Soos for his accomplishment with the Pitt colas.

"Hey guys, where's Dipper?" Mabel asked suddenly. She climbed on top of the counter and looked around the room. "He's gone."

"But he was just here a minute ago." Said Wendy.

The three of them began to search the shack for Dipper. "He couldn't have gone far, right dudes?" Soos asked as he searched the bottom hallway.

Mabel and Wendy exchanged worried looks, continuing to search.

Mabel ran up the squeaky stairs that led to her and Dippers bedroom. She quickly slung open the door, but her brother was nowhere in sight.

Then she saw the journal. She knew that Dipper never went anywhere with out the journal. "Hey guys, come check it out..." She said with worry in her voice.

They all stared at the journal that remained open to the page about Bill.

"Bill Cipher?" Wendy asked.

"The dream demon..." Mabel answered.

"Wait a minute... That's odd, those words weren't there before. I swear." She said pointing to the words IM WATCHING YOU.

"You don't think..." Soos said.

Mabel cried. "We have to save him."


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper woke up with his head spinning, his thoughts all jumbled into a mess. His vision was blurry, as he tried to make sense of things. He looked at his surroundings, but nothing seemed familiar. The scenery was different, and Dipper knew he was no longer in Gravity Falls.

All his surroundings were in black and white, not a splash of color in sight. Time felt groggy, slowed down somehow, and the sounds of ticking clocks filled his ears.

He didn't remember much of what had happened to him, somewhere in the process he had blacked out. He could remembered seeing Bill approach him on the porch. Then he managed to somehow take Dipper, as he floated in Bills grip feeling hopeless.

Bill dragged him through the trees, Dipper being hit by branches as they went.

But Dipper also remembered something else after that. There was a portal that Bill took him through. Then Dippers mind went black.

Think, Dipper, think! He told himself as he got up, looking for somewhere to run. But before he could take the first step, he felt a power grab hold of him.

Dipper fought to get loose again, but it was utterly useless. He looked up at human Bill, seeing his wicked smile. Dippers heart raced as he was lost in Bills evil cat like eyes.

Bill laughed. "Welcome to the mindscape kid!"

...

"What are we going to do guys?!" Mabel said looking hopelessly at the journal. She didn't know the journal like Dipper did. She flipped through the pages, desperate for an answer. But even under the black light that exposed the invisible ink, there wasn't anything that got them closer to solving the mystery.

"There's nothing here!" Mabel finally said, feeling like she had given up. She buried her face into her sweaters sleeve.

"We'll find him Mabel." Wendy said, trying to reassure the younger girl. Soos patted Mabel's back, desperate to find Dipper as well.

"Wait a minute." Mabel said, popping her head up. She wiped a small tear off her cheek. "The surveillance cameras!"

"It will show what happened to Dipper!" Wendy replied.

"I think you Dudes might be on to something!" Soos said.

The three of them ran down stairs as fast as they could.

"Grunkle Stans not here." Mabel said as she pressed her ear to the door, listening for her Great Uncle. "Its clear!"

They ran into the room, looking at the surveillance tapes.

They clicked play on that days tape, as they all huddled around the small screen.

The static soon turned to film as they all were silent.

"Look!" Mabel pointed as she saw her brother walk out on the front porch of the Mystery Shack.

Mabel watched the tape, feeling her heart drop. He left on his own? Could this be true? She thought quietly to herself. Would her twin brother just walk off and leave like that? Not even taking the journal. It was such unlike him. The more she thought about all the possibilities that could have happened to her other half, her heart felt heavy.

"Wait, who's that?" Soos asked pointing to the screen. She saw the a human like figure walk to Dipper, the human seeming to taunt him.

"Dude, who is that guy?" Wendy asked scratching her head.

"It couldn't be..." Mabel's voice died out. She thought of the journal where it read "I"m watching you" right below the picture of Bill.

"Could it be?" She asked her friends. "Bill Cipher...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel, Wendy and Soos watched the surveillance tape closely as the human like figure of Bill Cipher approached Dipper. Mabel's eyes remained glued to the screen, not daring to blink and have a chance of missing something important. She had to know what had happened to her one and only twin brother, and all she could begin to think about was getting him back.

Before they knew what was happening, they watched as Dipper was being lifted from up off the porch and into mid air with Bills evil powers.

The three watched helplessly and breathless as Dipper was taken away through the rain and into the forest that stood beyond the mystery shack.

"Dipper!" The three yelled at the static screen all in unison.

Mabel couldn't bare to wait any longer. Maybe she could catch up and find him before it was too late. And maybe she could end Bill Cipher once and for all. But she knew that it was a long shot. Dipper was the one who always saved the day. He was the one who was good at this kind of stuff, using the journal and fighting demons, not her.

But she knew she had to try. She eagerly jumped up and fled Grunkle Stans room, while yelling, "Im coming for you Dipper!" With tears filling her eyes.

Wendy and Soos didn't hesitate, they both quickly followed the young girl out of the room, determined to find her brother.

The trio ran out of the shack and ended up on the porch where it seemed Dipper was just moments ago.

The three tried to look through the misty rain for any sign of him, but in the back of there minds they all knew he was probably already long gone.

One by one they all called his name as loud as they could, hoping maybe, somewhere, Dipper could here them. But no response ever came.

"Where do you think he could be dudes?" Soos asked.

"Bill took him, he could be anywhere, in any dimension known possible." Mabel responded. She remembered the first time she encountered Bill with Soos and Dipper. She knew what Bill was capable of. Not only could he enter their Grunkles head, or inhabit her brothers body, he could do so much worse. And she could only begin to think what he could be doing to her brother.

"Look guys, foot prints." Wendy pointed out. There was a small trail of footprints that led into the woods where Dipper was taken. The trail was quickly being washed away by the down pouring rain.

"Hurry! Follow those footprints!" Soos declared as the three took of running, not knowing what they had in store for them.

Mabel held the third journal tightly, and tucked it behind her sleeve to protect it from the rain. She didn't dare to let go of what seemed to be the last true piece of her brother she had left.

"I'll find you brother." She whispered quietly to her self and continued to run.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper remained prisoner to Bill in the mindscape. He tried his best to remain calm and think of a way out, but with out the journal by his side he felt helpless.

The mindscape was a scary place. Dipper wouldn't know where to go if he did make it out alive. It was nothing like earth, time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. Everything was black and white except for himself and the demon who brought him here. The mindscape reminded him much of when they were inside Stans head. And in the distance he heard unexplainable sounds, for once it was something Dipper hoped he didn't find out.

He had been put into a large cage with a lock that glowed with Bills powers. The key was nowhere in sight, that is if there even was one. Bill was beyond smart, Dipper knew he wouldn't let him get away that easy, Dipper would have to fight for it.

Now Bill was nowhere in sight, so Dipper hurried and tried everything to free himself from the bird like cage he was trapped in. He even tried to pick the lock, which ended up with a high voltage shock from the blue electricity that charged it. Everything he tried only resulted in more frustration. He tried to slip through the metal bars but it was simply impossible. He even tried climbing to the top of the cage, but nothing had been successful even after multiple attempts.

But Dipper knew that he couldn't give up, not yet anyways. There had to be a way out of the cage, and a way out of the mindscape. There had to be a way to get back to his own dimension and Gravity Falls so he could see his friends again, and especially his sister.

Dipper hated the feeling of being helpless. There had to be some way out. He pulled at the metal bars with all of his strength, but the bars would simply not budge.

"Face it kid, you're trapped, and there's no way out."

Dipper jumped at the sound of Bills voice and fell backwards. The hair on his neck instantly stood up. How long had Bill been watching him? Had he ever even left?

"Let me out of here Bill!" Dipper growled, picking himself. He continued to pull at the bars.

"No can do Pinetree, i have big plans ahead of me and you're part of them." Bill walked up to the cage that held Dipper captive and folded his arms letting out a laugh. He was only inches away from Dipper with only the bars separating them.

Dipper shivered, enraged. What did he mean by "big plans", and why would someone as powerful as Bill Cipher want to use Dipper, he was just an ordinary boy. It was the town and the journals that were mysterious and held the true power.

"Save your self some time kid, and give it up. I told you, there is no way out. So you better just get comfortable, you're going to be here for a WHILE..."


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper sat in the far corner of the metal cage, his body turned away from the cages locked door that continuously hummed with blue electricity. He kept his head down, repeatedly counting the small, cracks that ran through the concrete floor. He kept his hands wrapped tightly around his knees, trying his best to remain still. His body shook and seemed paralyzed in a mixture of emotions- fear, rage and disappointment. He reached for his head once or twice, but his blue and white baseball cap remained nowhere to be found.

His mind raced and went blank repeatedly, not slowing down, forming a pounding head ache. His body was sore from helplessly trying to break free from the cage. Slowly, Dipper had began to give up. He had tried everything that was possible and still nothing. His mind couldn't get over the fact that he had lost. It felt as if the cage was under water, and slowly Dipper was beginning to drown.

How long had he been locked away for? An hour? A day? Dippers mind filled with questions. Was Bill still waiting there silently behind him, waiting to watch and see his caged animal fight for freedom once again? Or had Bill vanished somewhere into the darkness of the mindscape again?

His mind couldn't quit thinking of all the possibilities now. What if Dipper was never set free? What if Mabel never found him? Would he live the rest of his short life here, stuck in a cage in the dimension that was home to Bill Cipher himself? Why couldn't have Dipper found away to defeat him yet? Why couldn't have Dipper fought back harder? What if not seeing Mabel ever again became his reality...?

"Just one chance... That's all I need." Dipper whispered under his hot breath, trying to hold back the burning sensation of sadness that formed in his throat.

All of a sudden the hair on the back of his neck rose. Wind began to blow wickedly, blowing the morphed black and white leaves in all directions. Dipper felt his presence return.

"One chance you say! One chance! Ha'! You would need like a million chances and to your luck you would still fail!" Bill mocked, his voice coming from behind. Dipper lifted his head slightly, feeling his anger return. He watched ahead of him as human like Bill appeared in his sight, circling around the cages perimeter. His yellow drench coat blew in the wind behind him, almost sweeping the ground.

"Trust me Pinetree when I say that its hopeless for you out there. You wouldn't make it ten minutes." Bill hissed, coming to a stop directly in front of Dippers view.

But Dipper wouldn't budge. He wouldn't let Ciphers taunting get to him again, it had already done all damage possible. 'Try me!' Dipper would have wanted to growl. But his mouth was dry and his heart pounded so loudly he was sure Bill could sense it.

Bill stood there for a moment longer, becoming angry at Dippers lack of pleading. Bill walked around to the front of the cage, no longer in Dippers view.

Then, when Dip had began to think Bill had left, he heard the sound of a metal clasp becoming unclasped. The electrical hum that he had began to grow used to had disappeared. He could hear the metal door slowly squeak his way open.

Dippers head snapped around, not believing what he had heard. He rose up, legs wobbly. He grabbed hold to one of the bars, steadying himself.

He looked ahead at the cage door that Bill held open. Dipper couldn't believe his eyes. He stared at his possible exit.

"You really think you are so clever? You think that you could find your way out? Well lets see, good luck Pinetree..." Bill said, cocking his head to the side.

"Y-you're letting me OUT?" Dipper exclaimed, voice cracking. He looked beyond the cage at the twisted black and white landscape.

"As if you really could escape this place. This is the mindscape kid. Nothing gets out unless I let it. Go ahead and try to. I dare you!"

"Wait but-" Dipper began to yell.

Bill hissed, "Go."

 **So omg guys this chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was going through some sort of writers block, but i hope the wait was worth it. The last mabelcorn was so intense! I FANGIRLED! What did you think? Who do you think Bill Is going to use as a pawn?**

 **Thank you guys all so much. Feel free to leave any comments down below!**


End file.
